


Rainy Day

by shojobell



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: It had been raining all day. Thankfully it was the weekend and Kyo could stay inside his room. No one would bother him. Maybe Tohru could come knocking and she’d come inside to give him food, otherwise, he was left to himself.--Kyo transforms into his cat form on a rainy day
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Kudos: 50





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyosohmastan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyosohmastan/gifts).



> wrote this for kyosohmastan sometime ago when they were feeling down, with the idea that Kyo is so comfortable around Tohru even in his cat form he's just willing to be a cat around her.

It had been raining all day. Thankfully it was the weekend and Kyo could stay inside his room. No one would bother him. Maybe Tohru could come knocking and she’d come inside to give him food, otherwise, he was left to himself. 

It had grown darker and he had fallen asleep from feeling so exhausted. Somehow he’d change into his cat form during his sleep. He lifts his head, blinking. 

“Kyo-kun?” Tohru’s soft voice calls once again from outside his door.

Kyo eyes the door, giving a grunt in response. Once she’s opened the door and stepped inside, she notices right away that he’s transformed. 

“Are you alright, Kyo?” She asks in genuine concern. This happens every time he becomes tired of the rain.

He gives a nod and a small answer of, “yeah”

She sits on the side of his bedside, lifting her hand, and gently strokes his head and behind his ears. Kyo suddenly so wants to start purring at her touch. 

“Screw it” He thinks to himself, moving out from under the covers. 

Tohru looks temporary startled. “Kyo? D-Did I do something wrong?”

He looks at her, shaking his head. “No, dummy.” He says as he walks over to her and settles into her lap.

She looks surprised now, but also very pleased. 

“Don’t...make fun of me,” Kyo mumbles

“I wasn’t going to, Kyo... honestly, this is.. nice.” Tohru can’t help smiling.

Kyo feels his cat face heating up but doesn’t reply. It was really was nice, laying on her warm lap as she started to pet him again.

Rainy days were starting to look a little brighter. Just a little. 


End file.
